


Hinata Is Finally Taking A Big Step

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Trans!HQGaybees [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Confidence, DFAB!Hinata, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finally built up enough courage to tell Kageyama he's ready for sex. But Hinata goes a little too fast, despite himself but Kageyama is there to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Is Finally Taking A Big Step

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA! I thought I was good with writing one Trans!HQ but nope. My need grew and I have many ideas with even more Trans!HQ. So I made a fucking series (LOL) and Imma start writing!! You can totes request if you want at my tumblr. (@praythegayway). And like, subscribe to this series if you have an AO3 account so you get emails on when I update. 
> 
> ANYWAY!!! Enjoy guys!! :D

Kageyama let out a sigh, he had just finished cleaning up the gym floor, now he could finally get ready to go home and spend the weekend with Hinata. With a small smile on his face he walked across the gym, mop in hand, toward the storage room to put the mop back in the corner. He propped the mop up, but once turned around, his heart almost stopped when he saw Hinata standing in front of him with an equally shocked expression. 

"Ah! Sorry." Hinata muttered quickly before going around Kageyama to put away the last volleyball. Kageyama let out a small noise of acknowledgement as he started to walk out.

"OH! Wait! Kageyama" Hinata yelped, catching up with the other male.

"Yeah?" Kageyama turned his head to look at Hinata as he continued to walk down the side of the court. The smaller male strode up to him, with a shy smile on his face. Kageyama stopped to pick up his water bottle, taking a sip as he watched Hinata shift on the pads of his feet. 

"So...uh..." Hinata muttered, twisting the end of his white t-shirt as he eyes wandered everywhere except Kageyama. The raven quirked an eyebrow as he gulped down more water. Hinata let out an 'Umm' before clearing his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. 

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, bring his water bottle down to his side. He was going to say something but Hinata spoke up again. 

"I...um...never mind." Hinata muttered quickly before turning around and briskly walked down the court. Kageyama let out a small sigh with a head shake before he walked out of the gym and up into the locker rooms where a few of the team mates were already changing, shoving sweaty practice shirts into their bags so they could wash them over the weekend. Kageyama walked past Nishinoya who was pulling down his shirt. 

"Oh! Kageyama, has Hinata talked to you yet?" His signature smile appearing on his face. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows again and shook his head recalling Hinata's little fumble with words not even a minute ago. 

"He said he would talk to me, later. He couldn't seem to get it out of his mouth." Kageyama said in small voice as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the ground next to his bag. Nishinoya just let out a laugh, clapping Kageyama on the shoulder, his smile even wider.

"Just to let you know, Hinata is finally making a big step. And as his senpai I'm proud."

Kageyama quirked an eyebrow. _Big step? What could he mean by that?_

Nishinoya gripped Kageyama's shoulder and sniffed as if he was crying. "You guys are growing up so fast." He sniffed again and pretended to sob. Kageyama let out an airy chuckle before bending down to get his school uniform out of his bag. Nishinoya moved away, back to his spot and started to put on his uniform jacket. Kageyama pulled his shirt down and watched Nishinoya chatter away with Tanaka who had just walked into the club room.

_What could Noya-senpai be talking about..?._

The thought of asking crossed his mind but before he could do that Hinata walked into the room with Suga, his face was almost as bright as his hair. Kageyama slipped off his shorts as he watched Hinata nod at their senpai, giving a glance in Kageyama's direction then looked back at Suga with a smile before making his way towards Kageyama. 

"Hey" Hinata muttered as he slipped off his shirt, Kageyama could see his white sports bra hugging his slim frame nicely. He nodded his head at Hinata as he reached for his pants, slipping them on quickly and shoving his shorts into his bag. He watched Hinata make quick with his changing, slipping his body bag to rest snug on one of his shoulders and turned to Kageyama with a small smile. 

"Ready to go?" Hinata asked, his hands gripping the strap of his bag a little too tight. Kageyama could see Hinata knuckles almost turning white. But he said nothing, assuming it had something to do with what Nishinoya said earlier. He gave Hinata a nod and they both made their way out, saying goodbye to the other teammates. 

"Good Luck!!" Nishinoya shouted out the door as they walked down the steps. "Suga says 'Protection Promise', Hinata!!" 

Kageyama turned his head to look at Nishinoya, who seemed to be hanging from the balcony of the club room. Tanaka waved at them as he pulled Nishinoya away from the railing. Suga gave a small wave as well before they all disappeared back into the club room. Confusion was written all over Kageyama's face, he turned to looked at Hinata who was walking a bit too fast to grab his bike. 

"Hinata, wait up!" He jogged a bit to catch up with the smaller male. Kageyama watched Hinata fumble with his bike as he grabbed his own. He could see Hinata's face was red again as he gripped the bike handles and started to walk ahead, Kageyama following behind. 

As they walked down the road Kageyama continued to glance at Hinata, who's eye would avert every time Kageyama looked at him. Once he looked away, Kageyama could feel Hinata's eyes back on him again. Kageyama clicked his tongue, if the usually loud idiot wouldn't use his loudness to spill whatever he needed to, Kageyama would do it for him. He sighed as they turned the corner to Hinata's house. 

"Hinata." He said in a stern voice. It made the red head jump, teeth clinking as Hinata's nervousness became more prominent. Kageyama watched Hinata slowly move his head to face him with a worried brow. 

"Y-yes!?" 

"What's the matter? You've been acting weird ever since practice ended. If anything, you were the most excited about this weekend but now you're nervous? What's up with that?" Kageyama watched as Hinata bit his lower lip, as he reached into his pockets for his keys once they were on his block. He stopped looking at Kageyama and stared down at the sidewalk while he gripped the keys in his hand. 

"Uh...I'll tell you..." Hinata muttered as they made it up to his house. Kageyama just stared at Hinata for a moment but didn't say anything to Hinata's relief. They parked their bikes in the front of the house as they made their way inside. Hinata fumbled with the keys as he walked up to the door, hands shaking a bit but he made quick work of the door. 

"I'm home." Hinata muttered once the door opened, they stepped into the empty hallway and made their way into the kitchen.  

"Pardon the intrusion." Kageyama called out, even in the empty house. Hinata's parents were coming home late and his sister was at her friends house for a sleepover, so they had the house to themselves for a while. Hinata walked into the kitchen, with Kageyama right behind him. 

"Do you want something to eat?" Hinata asked as he opened the fridge, his body stiffened when he felt Kageyama press up behind him to look into the fridge as well. Kageyama felt Hinata go rigid and instantly moved back with a shake of his head. 

"No, I'm good." 

Hinata nodded, closing the fridge and getting himself a glass of water. He passed one to Kageyama who only took a few sips, eyeing Hinata above the glass rim of the cup. He could see Hinata was still blushing slightly, taking long gulps of water and not looking at Kageyama at all. The raven set his glass down in the sink and turned to see Hinata getting himself another glass of water and gulping it down. Kageyama thought back to what had happened in the club room, what Nishinoya shouted as they left. 

"Uh..." Kageyama started. "Hinata, what did Noya-senpai meant when he shouted out 'Protection Promise' did that have to do with Suga-senpai talking to you?" 

Hinata choked on the water, setting the glass down with a loud bang and started hacking. Kageyama was instantly next to him, smacking at Hinata's back as the smaller boy tried not to die from water going down the wrong pipe. Once Hinata stopped coughing, he took a few more sips of water to try and get rid of the weird feeling in his throat. Kageyama rubbed his back slowly, until Hinata cleared his throat and stood up straight. 

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked, his voice a little hoarse. Kageyama frowned at him as he took the glass of water and placed it in the sink. 

"You know what I'm talking about." 

Hinata started to bite his lower lip, not sure what to say. Kageyama watched Hinata's concentrated expression, his eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes looking everywhere. Kageyama's frown deepened. He knew it, Hinata was hiding something for sure. Kageyama moved so that he was facing Hinata, who was pressed up against the fridge door and avoiding eye contact with Kageyama. The raven head slowly reached over, placing his hands on Hinata's shoulders, giving a small squeeze. 

"Hinata, what's wrong? Did something bad happen that I don't know about?"

Hinata's eyes finally looked up at him, full of confusion. "No! Nothing is wrong, it's just-"

Hinata went quiet again, his face growing red and eyes avoiding Kageyama yet again. He was biting his lip again, fingers gripping the bottom of his shirt, wrinkling it. 

"I...uh...I asked Sugawara-senpai to uh..." Hinata mumbled, shifting from foot to foot. Kageyama rolled his eyes, moving the hands from Hinata's shoulders up to the red head's face. He pressed his hands into HInata's face, squishing his cheeks. He glared at the smaller boy, leaning in closer. 

"Hinata, enough. Just spit it out." Kageyama voice stern.

Hinata let out a squeak, fear surfacing in his eyes.

"Okay fine!" Hinata said as he gripped Kageyama's hands, pulling them off of his face. He let out a deep sigh, as he shifted his hands to hold on to Kageyama. Hinata squeezed Kageyama's hand before taking a deep breath.

"Suga-senpai was giving me advice on...s-sex." Hinata looked down, face turning an even darker shade of red. Kageyama' eyes widened, his hands squeezing Hinata's this time. 

"Oh...uh..." Kageyama could feel his face getting just as red as Hinata's, but a small smile was tugging as his lips. Hinata looked up at him with a shyness in his eyes.

"Do...Do you understand what that means?" Hinata's voice just above a whisper. Kageyama nodded, his ears grew hot.

"I-I understand...we're you planning on doing it t-tonight?" Kageyama muttered, rubbing his thumbs along Hinata's knuckles, letting him know that everything was okay. He watched Hinata quickly look down but give him a nod. Kageyama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, looking to the side in embarrassment.

"So uh..." Hinata started, his feet shifting again. "M-my parents will be back l-late and...I was planning..." Hinata's voice petered off as he looked down again, hoping to not say anything more embarrassing and that Kageyama caught his drift. 

"Oh, yeah...I...uh, we...we can." Kageyama muttered but then quickly looked back at Hinata with wide eyes. "Wait...r-right n-now?" His voice shaky when he asked. Kageyama could feel Hinata squeeze his hands again before hearing a small 'yes'. Kageyama could feel his chest swell, Hinata was finally letting him know that he was ready for the next step in their relationship. They had been dating for a while, almost a year once their second year rolled around. Hinata had told him about being transgender within the second month of them dating. Kageyama was thrown off for a moment mainly cause he didn't really know what trans was. But then things made sense, and he was accepting of it. 

Hinata had been avoiding the topic of sex for a while, they had never really gone below the belt until last month but even then it was rare. Both of them were more focused on other things than sex, which was kind of a good thing for Kageyama, who wasn't sure what to do because he never prepared for something like sex in general.It was never something that crossed his mind. 

Kageyama was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Hinata calling his name. 

"Kageyama, you okay?" Hinata's face was still a bit red, but his nerves had died down a bit, knowing that Kageyama seemed okay with them moving up a tier of their relationship. He gave Kageyama a small smile and Kageyama smiled back. 

"Sorry, I'm just happy that's all. I'm proud, I guess..." 

Hinata raised a eyebrow, "Of what?" 

"I remember before you weren't as comfortable about your body, when I was around, compared to how you are now and... I'm proud of that." Kageyama's ear were red again. Hinata let out an airy laugh before reaching up on his toes to kiss Kageyama, pressing their lips together lightly. Kageyama's body stiffened, caught off guard by the sudden kiss, but easily relaxed as he pressed his lips back. He nipped slowly at Hinata's bottom lip, gripping at the smaller hands that were placed in his own. He could hear little moans coming from Hinata, the smaller boy bouncing slightly on his toes as he tried to kiss Kageyama back.

Kageyama chuckled into the kiss, letting go of Hinata's hands and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, lifting him up from the floor. Hinata let out a squeak against Kageyama's lips and quickly wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck. One of Kageyama's hands slipped lower to grip onto Hinata's leg, bringing it up to his waist as he continued to nip at Hinata's lower lip.

Hinata wrapped his other leg around Kageyama's waist as well, locking himself in by crossing his ankles. Both of Kageyama's hands went to grip Hinata's thighs this time to adjusting the smaller male's hold on his body.

Once Hinata was more comfortable on him, Kageyama opened his mouth a bit more and Hinata was able to slip his tongue in. Kageyama groaned into the kiss, squeezing Hinata's thighs as he made his way out of the kitchen and over to the stairs. Once they started go up the steps, he felt Hinata's grip around his neck tighten, only relaxing when they made it to Hinata's room.  Kageyama got close enough to open the door part way with his hand then used his foot to slide it open the rest of the way.

Kageyama walked till his knees hit the edge of Hinata's bed, laying Hinata down onto the bed as he loomed over him, lips never parting. Hinata's fingers started to card through the hair at the back of Kageyama's head as he moaned into the kiss. 

"Mm..." 

Kageyama's body shivered as he heard, and felt, Hinata's muffled moans against his lips. But suddenly they were gone. Hinata moved back a bit, his deep breathing was close enough to tickle Kageyama's wet lips. Hinata gave a small shy smile before propping himself up on his elbows and scooted himself further up on the bed. He stopped when he reached his pillow, giving Kageyama a small bite of his lip and a slight spread of his legs. 

Kageyama could feel his face burning, he didn't expect Hinata to act like that, he thought of all people Hinata would be the shy one and he, himself would be the confident one. But Kageyama could care less about that now, he took a quick inhale before crawling forward and slotting himself in between Hinata's legs. He leaned forward as Hinata laid back down onto the bed and he brought their lips back together. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck again and gasped into the kiss, his mouth opening to let Kageyama's tongue resume exploring his mouth. 

Kageyama draped his arms down Hinata's sides, rubbing the fabric between his palms. Kageyama slowly started to rub a little lower till his hands were touching both Hinata's shirt and his skin. Hinata let out a airy breath, pulling his lips from Kageyama's for a moment. Kageyama decided to start trailing kisses down Hinata's jaw, making his way down to his neck. 

Hinata let out a small moan as his tilted his head to the side to let Kageyama have more room to kiss lower. Moving his arms so that his hands were lightly gripping Kageyama's head, he felt Kageyama's hands slip under his shirt but they quickly paused. Hinata saw Kageyama lift his head a bit, staring at him. Hinata couldn't help but smile a bit, Kageyama was so cold on the outside but here he was looking at Hinata with such loving eyes and silently asking Hinata for permission to continue to touch him. Hinata gave Kageyama a small smile before nodding. 

"I want this, Kageyama..." Hinata whispered as he felt Kageyama's lips on his neck again. The raven head let out a small hum, giving a series of kisses up and down Hinata's neck. 

"Just double checking..." Kageyama muttered against the pale skin before resuming to rub his hands lovingly against Hinata's skin. It caused Hinata's abdomen to twitch a bit, Kageyama never realized how sensitive Hinata was, it was something nice to think about. 

Kageyama continued to kiss down as his hands started to move up. Kageyama paused again when his fingers brushed up against the cloth of Hinata's sports bra. Hinata paused as well, he removed his hands from Kageyama's head and slowly sat up. 

"Ah, sorry" Kageyama muttered, retreating back as he felt his face get hot. Hinata smiles, letting out a snort while he pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Bakageyama, it's just a bra, I told you it was okay for you to touch it, before." 

Kageyama's lips formed a tight line, his face heating up a bit more. It was still a little weird to him, it made him feel uneasy when he got close to Hinata's chest or lower regions. Mainly because for so long Hinata was uncomfortable with it too, but seeing him a little more confident about them was...weird-ish. More like he had to get confident with it too.

Kageyama nodded at Hinata, joining him as he too pulled off his shirt. He tossed his shirt over the edge of the bed along with Hinata's. He looked back to see Hinata slowly removing the sports bra, his hands were visibly shaking. Kageyama's eyes furrowed as he reached over to touch Hinata's hands. 

Hinata stiffened, his hands stopping and his eyes looking up at Kageyama. 

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Kageyama moved Hinata's hands down. The red head nodded, he looked down at his hands that were still shaking a bit. 

"Sorry..." Hinata muttered. His hands slowly forming fists in his lap. Kageyama frowned as his hands went up to Hinata's face, holding Hinata's chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Dumbass, you don't need to apologize." Kageyama gestured Hinata to come closer. The smaller boy crawled into Kageyama's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug. Kageyama propped his chin on Hinata's shoulder as he continued to talk. 

"I don't want you to force yourself, okay?"

"B-but-"

"No buts." Kageyama cut in. His hands that were stroking Hinata's back moved lower to cup Hinata's perky butt.

"Except for this one." Kageyama could hear Hinata snicker against his chest. Hinata moved back so he could look at Kageyama, he gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

"Thank you." HInata whispered. Kageyama smiled a bit before muttering a small 'welcome'.

Hinata crawled out of Kageyama's lap and reached over the side of the bed to get his shirt. "I'll remove the bra but I'll keep the shirt on, if that's okay?" 

Kageyama nodded as he crawled to the position Hinata was in moments ago, he laid down on the pillow with his arms behind his head. He watched Hinata get up with his back facing him and took off the bra before slipping his shirt back on. When he turned around Kageyama didn't see much of a difference, he knew Hinata didn't have much, for the lack of a better word, boobage. He smiled up at the red head when Hinata crawled up to the bed and straddled him. 

"Better?" Kageyama asked as he sat up, propped on his elbows. 

Hinata nodded, "Much better. They get so uncomfortable after a while." 

Kageyama nodded before sitting all the way up to cup Hinata's face. "You're so beautiful." He whispered before pressing his lips to Hinata's. Hinata whined against his lips but kissed back, as he placed his hands on Kageyama's chest and pushed him down. Kageyama let out a small noise of surprise but let it happen.

"Let me do this." Hinata muttered, lowering himself so he could pepper kisses down Kageyama's neck and chest. Kageyama frowned slightly, running his hands through Hinata's hair.

"You sure?"

Hinata nodded. "I want to make you feel good...Tobio..." Hinata muttered the last part against Kageyama's chest before he started to suck on the pale skin. Kageyama let out a puff of air, trying not to burst from how Hinata said his name. Sure he had heard it before but not like that, it sounded so soft. The raven head nodded at Hinata as he continued to play around with Hinata's orange hair.

Hinata continued to suck on Kageyama's shoulder before removing his mouth with a pop. He moved to suck on one of Kageyama's nipples, the raven gasped as his back arched up a bit. One of Hinata's hands came up to lightly pinch the other nipple.

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek, his nipples were one of those secret sweet spot that Hinata discovered. Hinata could feel a slightly bulge form as he rubbed his butt against Kageyama's crotch. He blushed lightly and continued his ministrations, leaving butterfly kisses down Kageyama's stomach.

Kageyama's abdomen tensed as he felt Hinata's warm breath touch he sensitive skin. He could feel the heat rushing down as he felt Hinata's hands slide down his sides and lightly hold onto the hem of his pants. Hinata scooted himself down so that he was lying between Kageyama's legs, his face up close and personal with Kageyama's crotch. 

Hinata started to tug Kageyama's pants down until Kageyama was able to kick them the rest of the way. Hinata let out a shaky breath as he stared at Kageyama's clothed erection, he could see it twitch slightly under the light grey boxer briefs. Hinata could feel heat between his legs when he stared at the small wet spot that had formed. 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama as he cupped Kageyama's balls, rubbing his palm against it. "You're so warm down here, Tobio." Hinata breathed. Kageyama swallowed as he saw Hinata's mouth get closer to his crotch and soon he felt the smaller boy's lips on his dick through the cloth. Kageyama let out a small gasp. 

Hianta started to mouth up and down the outline of Kageyama's dick, biting it lightly from time to time as he continued to massage Kageyama's balls. Hinata slowly moved his hand up and rubbed Kageyama's erection, feeling it pulse through the cloth. 

"And you're dripping..." Hinata muttered as he thumbed at the wet spot that seemed to be getting wetter. Kageyama let out a shaky breath, his hips twitching as Hinata continued to rub him. 

"Hinata...touch me." Kageyama breathed as he reached over to lightly touch Hinata's head.

Hinata smirked, pressing his palm against Kageyama's erection and rubbing again. "But I am touching you, Tobio" 

Kageyama whined, as his fingers gripped Hinata's hair. "Touch me directly...please" Kageyama sighed as he felt Hinata mouth at his dick again. "S-shouyou..." 

Hinata could feel his face heat up a bit. He finally stopped teasing and pulled the hem of Kageyama's underwear over the tip of his dick. Hinata could see the glimmer of pre-cum that had dribbled out, the sight made his leg rub together at the heat that was increasing between his legs. Hinata hesitated a moment before sticking his tongue out and licking the pre-cum off of the tip. 

"Nn..." Kageyama bit his lip as he felt Hinata go at it again, slipping the boxer briefs lower and licking a stripe up Kageyama's throbbing dick. Hinata pulled the underwear all the way down, tossing it over the bed as he took Kageyama's dick into his hand, rubbing up and down at a languid pace. 

Hinata took the tip into his mouth, taking a bit more into this time before he started to suck. He continued to rub the base with his hand as he hollowed out his cheeks and tongued the slit as he bobbed his head up and down. Kageyama's hand had tightened around orange locks as he breathing labored, his hips twitching again as he tried to push into Hinata's mouth.

"Mmhm" Hinata moaned, pressing his free hand against Kageyama's hip in an attempt to prevent gagging.

Kageyama looked down with a hooded gaze. "S-sorry"

Hinata pulled off of Kageyama, continuing to stroke him as he smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it." Hinata mouthed at the side of Kageyama's dick as the hand on Kageyama's hip moved to cup his balls again. Kageyama sucked in a breath, as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Hinata started to suck on the tip again, moving his hand a bit faster.

"Shouyou...s-stop." Kageyama breathed out.

Hinata slowed his hand down again looking up at him as he continued to lap up pre-cum with his tongue. Kageyama slowly propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his hand on Hinata's cheek before signalling him to move up. 

"I was close, I didn't want to cum just yet." Kageyama said in between small pants. Hinata nodded, sitting up and wiping a bit of spit that ran down he side of his mouth before he moved onto his knees and scooted forward. Soon he was hovering over Kageyama's crotch, knees on either side of the raven's hips. 

Kageyama couldn't help but stare at Hinata's pale thighs that begged for him to touch. He reached out and started to rub his hands up and down as Hinata lifted his shirt a bit so he revealed his cute pale orange panties. He held one side of his shirt with his forearm as the other one slid down between his legs, teasing Kageyama's eyes as he moved to rub his inner thighs instead. 

"Ah, T-tobio" Hinata breathed, his legs shivered as he rubbed higher a high till his fingers were already brushing against the lining of his panties. Kageyama visibly swallowed, his fingers dancing along Hinata's outer thigh. His breath hitching as he watched Hinata start to rub his crotch with his fore finger and middle finger, he could see the darkened spot that Hinata was rubbing. Kageyama started to move his hands higher until he was able to cup Hinata's crotch, covering Hinata's hand with his own.

"Can I?" Kageyama muttered, lightly rubbing his fingers over Hinata's. The red head nodded, moving his hand so it could grip the shirt he was holding up. Kageyama took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he slowly started to rub the heel of his palm against Hinata's crotch. 

_It's..warm..._

Kageyama thought as he started to rub his forefinger and middle finger on the damp spot that Hinata was touching earlier. He heard Hinata letting out small gasps above him and he could feel Hinata clenching through the cloth as he continued to move his fingers. Hinata legs started to shake a bit more as he felt his arousal increase, but he wanted more. He lightly touched Kageyama's hand with his own. The raven head looked up at him with worried eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Kageyama's voice just above a whisper. Hinata nodded as he lightly pulled Kageyama's hand from between his legs. 

"I just want you to...uh..." Hinata's face heated up, he decided to put his words into actions. He shifted to one knee as he slowly pulled his panties down his legs. Kageyama's eyes glued to them, he noticed that a small string of Hinata's natural slick connected his wet pussy to the pale orange underwear. Kageyama could feel his heart thumping against his ribs, his erection throbbing just over his lower stomach. He could feel it twitch at the sight in front of him, being _told_ he was allowed to see all of Hinata was something, but actually _seeing_ it was something else completely. 

Kageyama found it kinda cute that even down there Hinata had that vibrant hair color. Hinata looked down at him with anticipation all over his face. Kageyama lifted his hand again instead of touching Hinata's sex directly he splayed his fingers out on Hinata's lower stomach, caressing a bit before gliding his hand to Hinata's hip. Rubbing little circles with his fingers before travelling down a pale thigh and back up between Hinata's legs.

Kageyama could feel Hinata tense up when his thumb brushed up above where his clit was, his other fingers hovering over the wet mess of Hinata's pussy. Kageyama slowly moved his forefinger and middle finger so that he was finally touching the wetness. He wasn't expecting it to be as soft as it was, and he didn't know it could get that wet. His fingers glided back and forth as he pushed them a bit to get past Hinata's folds.

"Haah...Tobio" Hinata muttered, the hands that gripping his shirt were tightening. Kageyama could directly feel Hinata's cunt pulsing under his touch. Kageyama wanted to feel it pulse around him, he wanted to be enveloped in that feeling. He started to rub his finger farther back so that he was right over Hinata's opening. Kageyama tested it at first, pushing his finger in slightly, hearing Hinata breath out a moan and soon he pushing his finger in easily.

_Hinata must finger himself...Oh, Hinata fingering himself..._

Kageyama blushed at the thought of Hinata in his bedroom fingering himself to the thought of Kageyama or watching porn or something. Kageyama shook those thoughts away as he started to move his finger in and out, rubbing along Hinata's inner walls. 

"Mmh..." Hinata bit his lower lip, gripping the shirt even tighter as Kageyama moved his finger faster, slowly adding another one along side it. "Tobio, more!" Hinata clenched around his fingers. Kageyama's dick twitched, it felt so good. He needed to feel that around his own throbbing erection. He started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Hinata a bit more.

"Y-you're so...warm and wet, Shouyou..." Kageyama breathed as he curled his fingers a bit and pressed up as he pulled his fingers almost all the way out. Hinata gasped loudly, keening over as his legs started to feel like jello. Kageyama pushed his fingers back in and did it again and again, getting the same reaction from Hinata but they were louder each time.

"Tobio! Ah!" Hinata reached out and gripped Kageyama's shoulders, resting their foreheads together. "Tobio...Tobio..." Hinata panted. Kageyama started to pump his fingers, knowing Hinata was close. 

Hinata caught his breath slightly, sitting back up with a low moan when the movement made Kageyama's finger feel like they were reaching deeper inside of him. He relished in the feeling before finally speaking up. 

"Y-you can stop now, Tobio" Hinata took a light hold of Kageyama's wrist. Kageyama took the cue and slipped his fingers out of Hinata, causing the smaller boy to shudder. Hinata moved off of Kageyama for a brief moment as he rummaged through his drawers for a condom and a small bottle of lube, just for safety measure.

"Here, Tobio." Hinata muttered as he tossed the condom to him. Kageyama tried to catch it but it just landed on his chest, he tore it open with his teeth as he started to stroke himself a bit. Hinata returned to straddling him again, he watched Kageyama put the condom on and lie back down. Hinata squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm and started to coat Kageyama's erection with it, getting it slicked up nicely.

"You good?" Kageyama asked, with the hand on Hinata's hip. Hinata looked down at him with a small smile.

"Suga-senpai told me that if I want this then I should go for it..." Hinata started, as he began to line himself with Kageyama's cock.

"I thought about it for a good week, not sure how to tell you and not sure how I should p-prepare myself." Hinata started to sink down onto Kageyama, he could feel the tip slip in, opening him up, Hinata let out a small moan. 

 " _Aah!,_ B-but, I knew for sure..." Hinata rested his hands on Kageyama's abdomen as he pushed himself down all the way. It felt a little different from when he used toys. It was definitely warmer and bigger, stretching him more than he was used to but it was one of the greatest feelings Hinata experienced. He let out a needy moan as he clenched around Kageyama, he could feel it twitching a bit inside him.  

"Ah!" Kageyama gasped, the feeling of being inside Hinata was something he never could've imagined. It was beyond warm, it was beyond tight but it felt just right for him. Hinata clenching around him was enough to just send him over the edge, if he didn't use the sound of Hinata's voice as an anchor to ground him. He continued to listen to his boyfriend's little anecdote as he resisted the urge to thrust up into him. 

"I-I was sure that I wanted this with you, Tobio." Hinata said when he finally regained his composure. He leaned back, moving to rest his hands on Kageyama's thighs behind him. Giving Kageyama a great view of where they were connected. "I wanted to be connected with you in more ways than one." Hinata whispered, giving Kageyama's thighs a light squeeze. 

Kageyama let out a shaky breath, his hands just as shaky as they snaked up Hinata's thighs and up to grip his hips. Kageyama gave them a light squeeze as he looked up at Hinata's flushed expression. The red on his cheeks, the way his mouth moved as he let out small pants and his lust filled eyes that were equally filled with love. The tint of orange in his eyes seemed to glow the longer Kageyama stared. 

Hinata let out another small gasp as he moved his hands a little higher on Kageyama's thighs to put less strain on his arms and back. It made Kageyama hit a small sweet spot in him, Hinata slowly started to lift himself up and brought himself back down. Kageyama could feel Hinata's tight hole squeeze even tighter around him, his hips bucked up and they both let out a moan. Hinata's eyes focused on Kageyama again, 

"Do that again..." 

If Kageyama wasn't paying attention he would've missed it, he nodded and started to slowly roll his hips up into Hinata. Kageyama couldn't get enough of the heat that was wrapped around him, he wanted more and more. The more he'd thrust into Hinata, the more moans he would get out the other boy on top of him.

"T-Tobio, s-so good..." Hinata gasped as he pushed down every time Kageyama would thrust up. Hinata was still, constantly clenching around him adding more of the pleasure. To finally be able to be with Hinata this way, it made Kageyama's chest clench with overwhelming feelings. If anyone found out how emotional he was, it would ruin him forever.

Kageyama started to lift himself up, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist and pressing Hinata into his chest as he continued to move in shallow thrusts. Hinata's hands came up to rest on his shoulders, bringing their faces close and lightly pressing their lips together. 

"Mhmm." Kageyama pressed back with a passion, opening his mouth and nipping at Hinata's bottom lip. The red head opened his mouth and allowed Kageyama to slip his tongue in. It was hot and messy as they kissed while slowly rocking against each other. Kageyama's hands gently rubbing small circles on Hinata's lower back as he started to move so he was able to move Hinata onto his back.

With the gentle motion Hinata was on his back, already starting to wrap his legs around Kageyama's waist and moving his arms to completely wrap around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama moved his lips to kiss down Hinata's neck as his thrusts got more confident. He was able to have more stability to move and thrust into Hinata at a better angle, he made a particular thrust that Hinata let out a strangled moan.

"Ah! Uah! T-there! Tobio, there!" Hinata panted, his legs tightening around Kageyama's waist and his pussy was dripping wet, staining the sheets underneath him. Kageyama could feel Hinata tightening around him every time he hit that spot, it made him that much closer to the edge. He started to thrust with more force, grunting every so often as Hinata continued to gasp and moan under him.

"T-tobio! Ah, y-yess!" Hinata tried his best not to let his voice go all out but it was hard with Kageyama pounding into him. "M-more, I need...-more"

Kageyama bit his lip, he could feel himself getting close to cumming, his dick was throbbing asking to release already. His hips already starting to stutter, Kageyama cursed at himself for not being able to hold out for longer but he could feel that Hinata might've been on the same boat with him.

"S-shouyou...I-I'm going to cum..."

Hinata nodded his head, sweat rolling down his forehead. "M-me too. Cum, Tobio. Cum with me."

Kageyama let out a moan, his hips thrusting a bit faster before they were stuttering in motion, Hinata pulsing around his dick and soon they were cumming. Hinata squeezing around him, as he came with a cry. Kageyama let out a grunt that was followed by a series of gasps and pants as he spilled into the condom.

Kageyama was panting as he dipped his head into the crook of Hinata's neck, taking in Hinata's scent, traces of deodorant and sex filled his nose as he inhaled. He pressed little kisses down Hinata's neck before coming back up to capture his boyfriends lips. Moving his hips back a bit as he pulled out, Hinata letting out a small moan into his shoulder. 

"I...I lo-..." Kageyama muttered against Hinata's lips but the words caught in his throat as he turned a few shades of red, shoving his face even deeper into the crook of Hinata's neck. Hinata let out a chuckle, tightening his arms around Kageyama's neck, pressing them close together in a weird hug. 

"I understand. I feel the same way." Hinata whispered with a small smile on his face.

Kageyama let out a sigh, slowly moved up so that he wasn't crushing Hinata. He looked down at the red head, blushing as he smiled.

"Good." He breathed as Hinata propped himself on his elbows to meet Kageyama's lips. They kissed slowly, with no fierceness behind it, just soft and easy. 

Hinata pulled away first, bringing his hand up to brush a piece of Kageyama's hair that was stuck to his forehead by sweat. "We should get cleaned up, my parents sh-" 

"Shouyou! We're home!" 

The two boys went stiff as they turned their heads to Hinata's door. They could hear Hinata's parents chatting away downstairs, and they started to scramble to clean up. Kageyama shot up as he threw the condom away in the trash, crumpling a piece of paper to cover it. Hinata was pulling up a pair of boxer briefs and sweatpants. He took some bigger ones out and threw them at Kageyama. 

"Here! Shove the other clothes under the covers!" Hinata hisses out as he threw Kageyama's shirt at his as well. 

"Mhhm." Kageyama hummed as he quickly shoved the undergarments under the covers and pulled the shirt over his head. He could hear Hinata's parents coming up the stairs as he fixed his hair and watched Hinata pretending to go through his closet. 

The door was knocked on, then opened with Hinata's mother appearing at the door. "Hi, kids. Did you eat dinner yet?" 

Hinata looked at his mother with a smile. "Not yet? Is there food?" 

She nodded before looking at Kageyama. "How're you, Kageyama-kun?" 

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for having me over." He muttered out, his heart banging against his chest as Hinata's mom kept staring at him. He let out a breath of relief when she just nodded at him and told them to be down in five minutes to get food. 

Kageyama could hear Hinata giggling in the corner. "What?"

"Nothing" Hinata said in between giggles. "You just looked so scared." Hinata said as he walked over to the raven head giving him a big hug. "You're too cute, Bakageyama."

Kageyama just wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Hinata's head. He let out a small sigh and muttered "Thank you..."

Hinata pulled away a bit and looked up with a small smile. "Don't make me regret it. I...I wouldn't have done it, if I didn't feel it was right."

Kageyama just nodded, bending his head a bit to kiss Hinata's forehead. "It felt so right."   

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr  
> @ [praythegayway](http://praythegayway.tumblr.com/)


End file.
